The Power of the Human Look
by oncoming-traffic
Summary: AU, ShizNat, one-shot. Of university life, love and animals. Testing out theories really isn't the best idea in life-or-death situations.


_**I know I should be studying, but I couldn't help myself and when I sat in front of the empty word document, the words just kept coming. Anyways, this is a somewhat pointless one-shot, provoked by who knows what, but I still hope you like it. It's an AU, but I tried not to make it confusing or heavy to read. Inspired by a story by Jerome K. Jerome I read a few months prior. Have a nice reading time! Leave a comment, if you'd like. Bye-bye!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME. **

* * *

My girlfriend and I live together in an apartment in a big city. Our abode isn't that big, however it is exactly what we need – it is spacious enough for two people and we don't feel uncomfortable, even though we share the building's floor with six other university students, like ourselves.

Yes, we attend the local university, which is renowned for its splendid facilities, long history and experienced and open-minded professors. I was drawn to that university immediately after hearing about their Natural Science faculties, where at the present I, thanks to my awesome success of passing my exams with flying colors, study bioengineering and chemistry. Here I met my current girlfriend and the love of my life – Fujino Shizuru.

She is the most capturing individual I've met and I'm not talking only about her unique looks and brilliant mind. It's her presence, her aura. Those characteristics drew me to her in a matter of days and I found myself passing by her faculty building (the Psychology Department) every time I had the opportunity, even though it wasn't that close to any of my usual destinations.

One day we met by accident in the train, so we started chatting. I must admit that most of my friends think me scary and antisocial, but around her I could smile freely. It turned out we were both headed towards the city's aquarium, having heard of its great variety of sea inhabitants. Now, I'm not that much of a fish-lover, but I was interested nevertheless, while Shizuru admitted that she adored all kinds of animals. I wasn't that surprised, really. 'How could such a lovable person not like animals?' I thought after hearing about her infatuation.

So, after purchasing tickets at the entrance, we ended up spending the whole day together, sharing information, experience and cracking a joke or two if the occasion called for that. I discovered that Shizuru had a hidden evil side to her – she liked to tease. This came pretty natural to her, since she did study psychology and knew how to press people's buttons. I like that, though, but will never admit it to her. Anyways, by the end of the day, I Kuga Natsuki, was on first name basis with the most gorgeous woman I had ever met and we had made a promise to hang out more often together.

The next time we crossed paths was at campus. Our friends were surprised we knew each other, since we were practically worlds apart – she was an easy-going, friendly and popular in a nice way, while I was a dark, private and notorious for my love for racing and other extreme experiences person. To sum it up, we were complete opposites. Anyways, that day we came to the agreement to go to the zoo the coming Saturday.

On that day we once again took the train and while joyfully conversing, we arrived at the animal park. We discovered with admiration that the animals were very well treated and were glad that there were places like this one, where rare species were taken care of with great attention and respect. Shizuru shared that she really wanted to see some of those animals in their natural inhabitance, so on that day I swore that if I ever had the chance, I would take her to the far-away Africa and make one of her dreams come true.

While we were standing in front of the fenced living area of the lion, Shizuru told me something, which I would, in the not so distant future, quite reluctantly, put to the test.

"Does Natsuki know about the power of the human look?"

Well, I most certainly knew how to glare at people, which had gained me quite the reputation, but shook my head, curious as to what the smiling brunette had to tell me. After all, I also loved the way she spoke in that sweet accent of hers.

"The hard and merciless human stare possesses the power to make any animal tremble in a vague sense of horror. It's said that there is no beast, which can overcome it. Though, I personally think that silly and nonsensical."

Oh, my dear, you're always so right.

Having hung out often with each other, we were surprised to find out that we both harbored romantic feelings towards each other and were most delighted to start dating officially. We spent the rest of our first year in a frenzy of heated encounters and various trips across the country. The second year we decided to move in together and that was the start of our sweet love-filled coexistence.

We both had part-time jobs, so money wasn't the problem in our little household. I also had inherited a big sum from my late mother, which I still hadn't spent, for I kept those funds for emergencies, which, luckily, hadn't pressed upon me just yet.

I started saving up and in the winter of our third year I presented my celestial crimson-eyed love with a most unexpected birthday present – a safari trip to Africa for two. I thought I was going to be crushed to death; who knew that such a graceful and feminine creature could posses such strength?

Anyways, during our winter break we packed our bags and went to the second largest continent, ditching the cold storms for scorching heat.

Our trip was pleasant and rid of problems, much to my surprise, me being a skeptical pessimist. The sight-seeing we did on our first two days wasn't important to me, but if it made Shizuru happy, it was worth it. The third day was the gist of the program – finally our safari adventure had arrived.

We jumped aboard a jeep, which we shared with an elderly married couple and a guide. The guide seemed like a nice fellow, but that didn't mean I had to act friendly with him, so I just regarded him coldly during the trip, not liking the way he was ogling Shizuru and me. Though, even that couldn't darken my mood, since I could see my beloved so happy and joyful, while observing the wildlife of the savannah and enjoying each other's company.

But our little adventure was nearing its end and as a final courtesy of the company we had hired for the safari, we were allowed to go near a river and observe the animals quench their thirst at the end of the excruciatingly hot day. The guide told us he was going off somewhere for a moment, so he left us watching the peaceful scenery and natural interactions between the animals.

Being the ribald I am, I mentally took a guess he had gone to take a leak. But after he didn't return for the next fifteen minutes, we started to worry about him. I volunteered to go look for him and after receiving a peck on the cheek by my brunette and an advice to be careful, I jumped off the vehicle and went off in the direction the man had gone. In other words, behind a bunch of branchy and tuft (to my great bafflement) bushes. There I found him. Well, not exactly 'there', since he was clinging to a branch of a nearby tree, looking below him in utter horror.

What he was looking at was hard to miss. It seemed that in our fascination of the scenery, we had neglected his screams for help, thinking they were the call of some wild animal. I was lucky that the enormous rhino hadn't taken notice of me just yet, so I had time to evaluate the situation. My evaluation consisted of it being very bad. After reaching this ingenious conclusion, my luck ran out, as I witnessed in fearfulness that those small blood-shot eyes of the huge beast were now staring into my own green ones. I blinked slowly, not knowing what to do. Then I remembered what Shizuru had told me about the power of the human look and foolishly decided to try this theory out, since I had no better ideas.

My gaze locked with that of the wild brute in a display of the never ending war between man and beast. My infamous Kuga Death Glare was no match for the feeble attempts of this rhino, I tried to convince myself with self-confidence I had obtained from God knows where. The animal now turned its whole body towards me, its attention completely leaving the hanging guide, who used this opportunity to make a run for it. He was now gone, disappearing in a mad dash towards our safari jeep, but I didn't care and nor did the rhino. Somehow being the subject of the perturbing and undivided attentiveness of this seemingly energetic and respect arousing animal made me kind of proud. Silly me.

Just when I thought that I had won the staring contest and the beast would leave in a defeated gait, I was proven wrong. Perhaps it was the change of stance and the way its horn was pointed directly at my abdomen. Or maybe what set me off was the way its right back hoof was making a small hole in the dry soil. Then I realized that this rhinoceros was intrigued by feelings way more powerful than the fleeting emotion of being the lesser being in the food chain. Its irate snort served as my sound of retreat.

I quickly spun on my heels and started running with all my might. I was happy that being in the track racing club at school had helped me develop my speed so much. I wasn't sure if I should look back, since I feared that the sight of the angry trot of the massive animal would make me want to die on the spot. Not listening to the little voice of reason inside my head, I dared to turn my head around a bit. If not anything else, I felt more motivated and keen on preserving my life after witnessing the raging embodiment of the apocalypse close the distance between us.

My lungs started burning, however that was the least of my worries at the moment. With my peripheral vision I spotted my beige salvation and heard my beloved's frantic calls. Without a second thought my trajectory changed and now I was headed for the moving jeep, which was driven by the guide and its other three occupants were at its back, Shizuru's and the elder man's arms outstretched so that I could grab them once I was near enough.

I was getting tired, though. The roar of the engine and the deafening sound of the rhino's hooves smashing onto the ground made all other noises disappear. I couldn't even hear my frantic thoughts, which weren't anything special, really. They were along the lines of 'I'mgonnadie, I'mgonnadie, I'mgonnadie.' so I didn't feel that the world had lost that much on my part in the area of the insight philosophical discoveries.

With the last bout of strength I had left, I closed my eyes and attempted to reach the outstretched arm of my most precious.

'Okay, this is it,' I thought as I jumped towards my savior's inviting and quite pressingly needed hold. Delight washed over me as I felt myself being jerked forward and pulled in the safety of the now full-speed moving jeep. When I regained my senses and my breathing became of a more normal pace, I realized that I was lying on top of Shizuru, whose expression was a mix between relief, worry and happiness.

"Shizuru," I quietly whispered. "You know how much I love you, but I'm never going to take you to something like this ever again."

We both knew I was wrong, but we shared a heated kiss anyway, finding this the best way to celebrate my escape from the temporary forgotten rhino.

When we got back to our abode, we were welcomed by a small New Year's party, organized by the students on our floor of the building. After having our rightful share of dancing, Shizuru and I decided to seat ourselves at the comfy sofa in my best friend's apartment, where the party was held. Well, practically it was held on the whole floor, but we university students don't fret upon such little facts. Mai decided to join us for a little chat.

"Hey, Natsuki," she started in a cheerful voice. "How did your safari trip go?"

"Mai, do you know something about the theory of the power of the human look?" I questioned darkly, provoking a chuckle from Shizuru, who was snuggled comfortably to my side.

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way."


End file.
